<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coconot by S_Nebulosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393499">Coconot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa'>S_Nebulosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neb's prompt fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anon tumblr prompt: "Can you write something about Lena having an allergic reaction to something. Maybe she ate sth just to make Kara happy, knowing she used to have been a little allergic to it in the past but she didn’t know that her allergy must have gotten worse and now she feels really bad. Doesn’t have to be too serious but she’s really unwell and Kara feels bad and stays with her to be there"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neb's prompt fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coconot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Kara had asked her, “You’re not allergic to peanuts, are you?” Lena hadn’t thought about anything other foods she might be allergic to. She isn’t allergic to peanuts, she would have known with the amount of peanut M&amp;Ms she’s stress-eaten in the last year and during college. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, she had replied with a negative and never considered having to take other allergies into consideration. Not that she was sure it’s an allergy per se. It was only one time in boarding school and she only got an itchy rash she got after eating some coconut so it could’ve been anything really. Ever since, she has just avoided it and not had any issues. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until today, that is.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After only a few bites she starts feeling icky. It’s not a very specific feeling. She just doesn’t feel well anymore but not knowing exactly why she puts it off as being due to tiredness or stress and tries to ignore it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not even two bites later, Kara stops eating and stares at Lena. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena stops eating and stares back for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” she asks after a moment when Kara doesn’t look away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got a rash on your cheeks.” Kara gestures her own neck to show Lena where exactly the rash is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Lena brings her hand up to her cheek and feels the slight unevenness of her cheek. Her skin feels hot. “It’s probably nothing,” she dismisses anyway. But her hand lingers. It doesn’t feel like nothing. Her skin is starting to burn and itch and the ickiness feels worse than before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An uneasy feelings creeps upon her. She doesn’t want to seem weak but she really doesn’t feel well. For a second, Lena closes her eyes and takes a slow deep breath, hoping the feeling will pass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as the feared, the feeling only gets worse. Her throat feels scratchy and her eyes itch and are watery. She feels like she should lie down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lena?” Kara asks, a hint of worry slipping through in her voice. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she feels the itchiness spread over her entire skin, Lena realises there’s no lying her way out of this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” she confesses. “I feel a little off.” She pushes away from the table, creating a little breathing space and making it easier for her to get up if she wants to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara gets up from her spot and kneels down at Lena’s side, putting a hand on Lena’s knee. “You don’t look good. Is there anything I can do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena shakes her head. She puts her hand on top of Kara’s on her knee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you should lie down for a moment? Think that’ll help?” Kara suggests. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena closes her eyes again, fighting the intense urge to scratch her itchy skin and rub her eyes, and nods. Maybe it will help. The least she can do is give it a try. With Kara trying to help her, she gets up and moves to the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara fluffs up a pillow and moves it beneath her head, lingering awkwardly above her. She’s clearly unsure what to do to help. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There should be some meds in my bathroom. A small yellow bottle. Could you get it?” Lena asks. “And maybe some more comfortable clothes.” Her pantyhose are now painful on her skin, as are the tight skirt and blouse she’s wearing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes,” Kara says more to herself than to Lena as she gets up and moves away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the time it takes Kara to fetch Lena’s medicine and fresh clothes, Lena has already taken off most of her clothes. She doesn’t mind Kara seeing her in underwear and her tank top. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara seems to falter for a moment when she sees her but quickly rushes over with the pills and clothes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re all red!” she observes, her eyes lingering on the red blotches on Lena’s skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, darling. Now, can you give me the meds? I’m about ready to claw off my own skin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lena!” Kara admonishes. “That does not sound healthy.” She hands over the pills and a bottle of water she grabbed on the way back to the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena decides to ignore the comment. Of course it’s not healthy but it’ll go away within half an hour if she takes the antihistamines in the bottle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara puts the pile of clothes on the kitchen table, within Lena’s reach. Lena, however, currently has no intention of getting dressed. She takes her meds and gratefully drinks half the bottle of water before lying back down on the couch again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you need anything else?” Kara asks, looking a little awkward as she watches Lena from a small distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, thank you. It’ll go away in a bit,” Lena explains. “Just have to sit it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara nods and tentatively moves over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you had this happen before?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not this bad but when I was a teen I did have some mild reactions a few times.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What prompted it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I ate coconut. I assume that’s what was in the food?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm,” Kara confirms with a small nod of her head. “Coconut milk. Why didn’t you tell me you’re allergic?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know.” Lena shifts on the couch, making some room for Kara to sit down, which she eagerly does. “I mean, I presumed but I never had it confirmed or anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena unconsciously lets her hands wander over her skin and scratches the worst itches. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shouldn’t you try not to scratch?” Kara asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caught, Lena pulls back her hands and tucks them beneath her head to try and keep them from going their own way again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay. It probably itches real bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena hums in agreement but doesn’t try to put too much attention on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would some distraction help?” Kara suggests, sitting back against the back of the couch a little more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara clearly takes that as a yes. She guides Lena’s head on top of her lap and twines one hand in Lena’s hair. With the other, she looks for the tv remote. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want to watch? Something light and funny, something brainless, something compelling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something light sounds good. Not too brainless though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so a good comedy,” Kara concludes, expertly navigating the plethora of titles on the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena nods. She trusts Kara’s choice for something to watch. Kara can gauge what she will and won’t like and she knows way more titles than Lena does. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Kara scrolls through the options, Lena lets out a small breath and relaxes her head on Kara’s lap. Kara’s fingers massage her scalp softly and the cool air and medicine make her skin starting to feel a little less itchy. Kara puts on a show and moves her other hand to play with Lena’s hair too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If lena weren’t feeling so bad, she would have thought she had gone to heaven. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this okay?” Kara asks as the intro of the show plays on the tv. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect,” Lena murmurs. She feels suddenly very comfortable, the medicine coursing through her body and curbing her allergic reaction, Kara’s hands in her hair, the tv playing in the background. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena shivers involuntarily when her body starts to cool down and gets sleepy. Not wearing any clothes is no longer comfortable. Kara seems to notice and gently coaxes Lena up so she can put on the soft clothes Kara brought out earlier. Lena lets Kara dress her in them and lies back down right after with a big yawn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling out a storage basket from beneath the couch, Kara grabs a blanket and drapes it over Lena before sitting back down and letting Lena rest her head on her lap again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, Lena really is in heaven, she thinks as it gets harder and harder to keep her eyes open and she feels the pull of sleep at the edges of her mind. She doesn’t fight it and comfortably slips under. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> for updates on my writing or just to chat or lurk. Feel free to send me asks on or off anon, I like them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>